


Untitled 1

by Midniteangel1802



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midniteangel1802/pseuds/Midniteangel1802
Summary: just thigh riding in an alley
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Untitled 1

You first met Nolan when you had started working for the flyers about three months ago. Somewhere in the back of your mind it had registered that he had a crush on you that you were hell bent on ignoring. It wasnt that you disliked him (you happened to be very attracted to him) it was just that he was soooo damn young. 

It had started as everytime you two were in the same room you would catch him staring at you. Which morphed into you ignoring it when TK would loudly tease Nolan about you while Nolan desperately tried to get him to shut the hell up. Soon the whole team had caught on and followed TK’s lead. Still he never made a move and for that you were grateful because if he did you were not sure you’d be able to resist. 

Tonight though you were dressed to the nines and looking to let loose. Your friend’s band was playing a show opening for another band and you had a backstage pass. You had a great time drinking while singing and dancing at the side of the stage while your friends band rocked out. Back in the dressing room you were well and truly on your way to being tipsy when the lead singer of the main band came strolling in to talk to the band trailed by none other than Nolan. Feeling hot from the whiskey and the heated looks Nolan was shooting your way, you excused yourself to go outside to get some air. 

Leaning against the brick wall in the alley behind the club you let the cool autumn air wash over you. It wasn’t long before said boy appeared in front of you appearing tipsy as well with his cheeks flushed more than usual. 

“So this is where you ran off to” he said in that deep soft mumbling way of his. 

“ I needed some air,” you replied, shutting your eyes leaning your head back against the wall.

You felt rather than heard him step closer. Popping open your eyes and straightening up you saw that he had closed the distance between you and now he was so close you could feel the heat he generated. 

“I should get back” torn between wanting to go back and staying to see if he was finally going to make his move. 

“I wish you wouldn't,” he mumbled, stepping even closer to you. At this distance his eyes were really pretty and you got lost in them for a moment. Licking your lips made those eyes shift down then suddenly he was kissing you tentatively. 

He tasted like cinnamon and without even realizing what you were doing you were kissing him back. Soon you were full on making out and the thought that you should stop this ran through your head but it was so hard when he pushed up against the wall and kissed you stupid. And when his mouth found that spot on your neck, the one right behind your ear, your hands fisted in his hair pulling a little, as you arched into him, involuntarily letting out a moan. The moment your hands pulled on his hair, his hands tightened their hold on your hips and his thigh pushed its way in between your legs. You were effectively stuck between Nolans rock hard body and the hard brick wall behind you straddling his thigh, only your tip toes were touching the ground. The press of this very solid thigh was great but you needed more. You started lightly grinding your hips down on his thigh to get the friction you so desperately needed. Realizing what you were doing he moaned and pressed harder with his thigh. You let out a soft whimper as your hips moved faster and harder. You cursed loudly as the familiar knot started forming in your belly. 

Nolan moved his mouth to your ear “God you look so good getting yourself off on me”. His voice was so deep and raspy that it just added to all the sensations swirling inside of you. Your hands still in his hair pulled hard as your climax broke over you leaving you a trembling mess in his arms. 

Breathing heavily you rest your head in the crook of his neck as he softly mumbles “oh shittttttt”. His hips thrust against you and a long deep tortured moan emits from him. You're pretty sure he just came in his pants. 

After taking a few moments for both of you to catch your breath you disentangle from each other and attempt to fix your clothing. 

“That was … Wow” you say softly. 

“Yeah” came the mumbled response. 

If he was that good at this then you couldnt help but wonder just how good he would be when he had a bed to work with. “Round 2 at my place?” you asked, you were done fighting the attraction you had especially if it led to orgasms like that.


End file.
